Bloodlines
by Ethereal Plethora
Summary: Meet young little Nathan McLean. And welcome to his story.


**A/N: **That's right, you've guessed correctly. This isn't a part of the Pursuers. But hey, I'm not going to stop that story. It's just that I was really looking forward  
>to publishing this up and all that. Hope you guys like it! R&amp;R!<p>

Yes, Jason and Piper's here. So is Leo and a few others and all that, but it won't be centered on them. You'll see hints of a few couples here and there but mostly it's on this guy, Nathan McLean. (Okay, that's another hint of what's in the story but meh.)

I hope you'll love his story.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Weird Mr. Byron**

Two minutes.

Nathan groaned inwardly. Two more minutes 'til dismissal and two more minutes 'til freedom.

_Oh gods_.

He was restless.

Sure Mr. Byron's subject on chemical reactions was _interesting _(sarcastically speaking), but it clearly wasn't a subject to be taught to a third grader. _Especially _to one with ADHD and Dyslexia.

I mean, come _on_!

_Chemical reactions_? Isn't that a sixth grade subject?

Or a subject to be taught when you're already in _high school_ for that matter?

Clearly, Mr. Byron didn't know that third graders learn the _basics_. Or _introductions_, at least, to astronomy (like why the planets got their particular name for that matter) or more into Science (like animal habitats and all those animal stuff); and _not _Physics!Sure, he knew a lot of things on Physics and chemicals and… Matter. But hey, this guy clearly isn't normal.

He's a _monster_! (Metaphorically speaking; they had a brief introduction to the figures of speech for the fourth semester in English)

Where was Ms. Evans, the teacher who could actually teach Science properly? Well, sure, Ms. Evans was a bit of a bore; sure, Mr. Byron said Ms. Evans had to take a leave for a short while and it was understandable because her dad was said to have passed away last night, but did they _have_ to choose Mr. Byron as the substitute?

Has the world run out of good third grade Science teachers?

Probably.

Because the school chose _him_!

And this guy _clearly _isn't a third grade teacher! This guy was a high school teacher! (If possible; a _college _teacher) This guy could keep on blabbing about Chemicals and Physics and all those topics without getting tired _and_ boring people to death. It was _insane_!

One and a half minutes.

_Why _can't time go any faster?

"Psst!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. _Just keep your eyes on the board and _maybe_ just maybe_, he told himself, _he'll stop._

"Psst!"

Nathan grit his teeth. _Count to ten, Nate. Count to ten. One… Two… Three… Inhale… Four… Five… Six… Exha-_

"Pssssssssssssssst!"

Nathan felt a piece of crumpled paper hit his head and felt his right eye twitch. _Fifty six more seconds. Fifty _five _more seconds! Calm down, Nate. It'll be over soon, so calm down and brea-_

"Nathaaan!" He felt another piece of paper hit his head. "Nathan!"

This time, Nathan turned in his seat and glared. "_What_?"

"Mr. McLean"

Nathan froze in place and slowly turned to the teacher. "Yes, sir?"

Mr. Byron raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Can you explain the reason why when you wear dark colored clothes, per se, black, at a very hot weather, it feels heavier than when you wear lighter clothing?"

Nathan gulped. _Only twenty seconds. Think of an answer, Nate!_

But Nathan couldn't think of one. He could've stalled, but due to his nervousness, the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Uhh…"

"No answer, McLean?" The teacher clicked his tongue thrice and shook his head disapprovingly. "Well, I'll make this easier for you."

Nathan fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and turned his head down, but not leaving his gaze from the teacher's. Here go the more complicated questions.

"Who is the Roman god who bears the name of the fifth planet and whose Greek counterpart is _also _known as Lord of the skies?"

Nathan raised his head. Had he heard correctly? Was the ADHD acting up again?

"Excuse me, sir?"

His teacher's eyes bore into his. A deep set of gold—

Wait. Gold?

"The Roman god who bears the name of the fifth planet. Surely you know your mythology, McLean."

Something felt… _Odd _about this new teacher. Was it because of what he's teaching is a far more advanced topic to third graders? Hmm… But there were probably more of those guys out there like Mr. Byron who doesn't even understand that there are smaller; easier to understand topics to teach third graders. Or was it the way the light reflected his eyes that made it turn to gold?

Only, there wasn't so much light streaming inside the room. Mr. Byron kept the windows closed.

"Jupiter," Nathan answered. Eyeing the teacher warily, and not finding any trace of gold in his eyes; Just the same dull dark brown eyes.

Mr. Byron smirked. "Well done, McLean."

And just then, the bell rang.

Wasting no time, he packed up his things and left the room hastily. Missing the words that came out of Mr. Byron's mouth just as all the students left the classroom.

"Well done," he hissed. "Son of…" But the rest of his words were drowned as he gave out a long throaty laugh that sounded…

Scarily like a snake's.

"Nate, Wait up!"

Nathan felt his eye twitch with every footstep _that _guy took towards him. Yes, you've guessed correctly; the guy who nearly sent him to the principal's office.

Yes, his best friend, Seth Jameson. No, scratch that: _The_ notorious Seth Jameson.

Oh, you'd be asking why he'd get a friend like him and you might also be asking why he's _the _notorious Seth Jameson.

Well, first off, he didn't do anything actually. Seth just approached him one day and started talking. And Nathan, being the new kid he was, thought, _'Oh, this guy seems nice.'_ They had conversations, they talked, they hung out: lunch, recess, Phys. Ed, became lab partners; they hung out every day and then BOOM. They were best buds. Seth liked to call them Partners in Crime, which sounded cool at first, but because of some incidents which included some strange items like wristwatches, Cheetos, mayonnaise, lip gloss, nail polish, whistles and Sir Johnson yelling around the hallways giving out detention slips to anyone who seems to be doing _nothing_; Nate wasn't so sure he liked the words _crime _and _partner _put together anymore.

And it wasn't that hard to notice Seth. He is, as the ladies do say, _gorgeous_ or _hot _for a third grader. Blech. Well, Nate thought he was normal. Sure, he had looks and all, and hey, he won't say it, but he does admit that he _is_ good looking. But sometimes, those eyes of his creeps him out. It's as if he's thinking up of some notoriously epic plan to embarrass him or something. He _does _have that mischievous glint in them.

Well, anyways. Since people _especially _the girls look his way, it wasn't hard for news to spread easily around the school _especially_ when it was such a _huge_ incident that went around 1pm in the afternoon on such a fine day. And don't ask about what happened, please. The principal will kill him; that and he just don't want any more bad grades that will scar his permanent record for life. So please, just don't.

Seth walked beside Nate and grinned sheepishly. "So, what's up?"

Nathan stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at him. "What's _up_?"

Seth face palmed. "I wasn't talking about the _roof_, Nate," he exclaimed. "I was-"

Nate groaned. "Talking about how my day went?" he asked sarcastically. He groaned inwardly when he saw Seth nod as if to say _'so you do get it!'_,but continued anyways. "My day started off perfectly fine until _somebody_ nearly sent me to the principal's office!"

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're mad about _that_?" he scoffed, "Please."

Nate felt his cheeks flush in anger. "I'm trying to get good grades, you know, and _obviously_, being brought to the principal's office isn't going to give me any good grades!" he exclaimed. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "And to think that my having ADHD and Dyslexia is the worst thing that could happen under these circumstances."

Sighing, Seth placed a hand on Nate's shoulder and smiled. "Oh, come on Nate," he leaned in close as if to whisper, "You're not alone! I have those things too!" he crossed his arms across his chest and grinned. "And 'sides, I was going to tell you something important."

"Was it so important that you just _have _to get me into trouble?"

Seth scoffed, waving his arm back and forth in front of him as if to dismiss the thought. "Pish posh, mate," he said and leaned in slightly, grinning mischievously. "I wanted to say…"

Seth looked at him intently, his face serious with a dramatic pause.

Nate groaned. "Can't you just get on with it and tell me already?"

Seth grinned mischievously. "I wanted to say hi."

Nate felt his eye twitch.

"I'm kidding!" Seth chided, chuckling lightly. "Gods you're such a grumpy little mate, aren't you?"

Nate sighed and started to walk out the gates of the school. "Shut up, Seth." He turned to Seth and raised a brow. "You still coming with us?"

Seth nodded, placing his hands inside his pocket as he walked past the other female third graders who looked at him dreamily in a casual manner. "Yup," he said. "And 'sides. You are visiting your Uncle right? The guy who makes awesome stuff?" Seth grinned. "That guy's brilliant! And he cooks!"

Nate nodded, scanning his surroundings. "Yeah," he agreed. "Uncle Leo's quite awesome so I agree with you there."

And just then, a black car passed by and stopped in front of the two as the driver's window rolled down, revealing the face of a smiling woman.

"Hey there, you two." Ms. McLean said, smiling. "You still up for that visit to Uncle Leo's?"

"Hi mom," Nate greeted, opening the back door and letting Seth in first.

"You don't have stuff to do today, Ms. McLean?" Seth asked curiously, buckling up his seat belt.

Ms. McLean turned her head slightly to face them and smiled. "Yup," she said. "I asked for a day off."

Nate blinked then raised a brow. "You did?" he asked curiously. "Wow, your boss must be in a good mood today, huh?"

His mom laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Nah," she said. "He told me I've been doing my job well lately, so why not? But… Hm," she said with a grin. "Maybe you're right."

Nate laughed and kissed his mother's cheek lightly. "I am, aren't I?" he grinned.

Seth made a face. "Eew," he said. "You'll give your mother cooties, mate!"

Ms. McLean just laughed while Nate flushed with embarrassment and punched Seth lightly on the arm, glaring. "Shut up."

Seth just laughed.

And with that, Ms. McLean turned her head and started to drive out the school.


End file.
